Tu ultima broma
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Spoiler del septimo!, diez largos años han pasado desde la batalla final y George aun no lo ha superado del todo...no soy buena en summary


Xx contiene Spoilers del séptimo!! Aviso!!! 

**Tu ultima broma**

Diez largos años habian pasado desde que Fred Weasley habia muerto, esa tarde toda la familia weasley se reunio en la madriguera. Geroge su esposa e hijos,Percy esposa e hijos Harry y Ginny con el pequeño James y Albus…

George abatido subio a su antigua habitación alegando que le dolia la cabeza y queria descansar.

Entro en aquel pequeño cuarto, que seguia tal y como el y su gemelo lo habian dejado la noche antes de su fallecimiento, las paredes verde lima, un monton de cajas la puerta del armario ropero rota….

Desconsolado se tumbo en su cama, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, le faltaba algo… su otra mitad, "maldito estupido me dejaste!! Por que!!"pensaba George una y otra vez mientras un pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla " eras mi otra mitad me dejaste!! Prometiste que siempre estariamos juntos lo prometiste"

Entre lamentos y lamentos George se quedo dormido, y soñó y soñó…

Dos bebes pelirrojos idénticos vestidos de diferente manera, Fred de amarillo y George de rojo. Estaban en una cuna, su madre se fue a preparar los biberones, y cuando llego, se encontro a los dos niños vestidos de azul! Molly weasley al mismo tiempo que se alarmaba se alegraba, la primera magia involuntaria que hacian sus pequeños…Arthur weasley sonrio de manera muy afable mientras cogia a uno de los gemelos intentando diferenciarlo…pero de todos es sabido que eso era imposible…

Todo se quedo negro, y enseguida volvio a cobrar color.

Fred y George con apenas un año en una mesa, miaraban a su hermano Charlie que habia dejado un baso lleno de leche en la mesa, los pequeños se miraron con una sonrisa malevola mientras Charlie sentado se giraba para hablar con su madre, entonces el baso levito y se volco sobre Charlie, quien empezo a gritar a los gemelos…entonces ambos al unisono dijeron su primera palabra " bomaaa" molly weasley sonrio, la primero palabra de esos demonios fue broma!! Resulto ironico.

De nuevo la escena cambio, los dos gemelos estaban de pie sostenidos de la mesa, se miraban dudosamente, entonces uno, Fred, se solto y dio el primer paso, animando a que su gemelo que lo siguiera, y George asi lo hizo, dio un paso entonces su hermano lo cogio de la mano y ambos dieron el segundo paso juntos.

La escena se convirtió en el patio de la madriguera, Fred y George tenian seis años y sonreian escondidos detrás de un arbol, entonces un grito desgarro el aire y los gemelos corrieron hacia la madriguera seguidos de un pequeño Percy con el pelo rosa y la piel de color verde, que gritaba muy furioso mientras los gemelos reian incontroladamente.

Ahora estaban en hogwarts, minutos antes de la selección

-y si nos separan George?-pregunto Fred angustiado

- espero que no lo hagan, - contesto George igual que el

-y si lo hacen

-si lo hacen..prometes que siempre estaremos juntos??

-juntos!!-dijo Fred mirando a su hermano- hasta la muerte!!

Ahora se encontraban en el despacho de filch, quien los miraba con odio con una gata de color azul en su regazo, entonces Fred tiro polvos de la oscuridad y los gemelos corrieron lejos de alli con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todo cambio y aparecio el campo de Quidditch y los gemelos con las tunicas del equipo, sonrientes, pues habian ganado su primer partido.

Ahora estaban en la puerta de una tienda con un letrero destartalado que ponia

Sortilegios Weasley.

Entonces todo se volvio negro, estaban en Hogwarts, pero solo estaba Fred, con Percy harry y Ron, estaban luchando, entonces hubo una explosion, y Fred se puso delante de Percy, todo quedo negro por el humo, entonces cuando volvio la vision Fred estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con los ojos vacios,sin vida….

George desperto sobresaltado mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, la abrio con lentitud, recordando las palabras de su hermano "juntos hasta la muerte" entonces otras resonaron en su cabeza "debes seguir adelante por ellos"

Creyendo que se lo habia imaginado bajo al comedor, donde estaban todos, entonces un pequeño pelirrojo paso corriendo por su lado escaleras ariba seguido de otro, la sorpresa que se llevo George fue que el otro , hijo de Percy, tenia el pelo rosa y la piel verde y gritaba "vuelve aquí Fred Weasley!!!" su hijo que iba delante reia alegremente, entonces se oyo un "choff!!!" Y una chica pelirroja empeza a gritar a dos niñas gemelas de a penas un año, las niñas se miraron y dijeron al unisono "bomaaa". Todos miraban a George esperando que regañara a sus hijos, el pequeño Fred se habia escondido detrás de su madre, Alicia, y las gemelas Delta y Aime estaban en la mesa riendose disimuladamente

Entonces George hizo algo que no hacia en tiempo, mira a todos los adultos que lo miraban expectante y comenzo a reirse a carcajadas mientras que pensaba "esta a sido tu ultima broma hermanito??"

Su risa se contagio a todos incluso PercyWeasley que tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido esbozo una sonrisa, recordadno los viejos tiempos

Mi primer fic, la verdad es que no estaba inspirada pero wenoo….

Y no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, por que para George perder un hermano gemelo tuvo que ser horrible, este fic es en honor a Fred Weasley la otra mitad de su gemelo.

Venga dejad reviewwwsss


End file.
